Elevator
by markaleen
Summary: Punky Brewster, Cherie Johnson, and Niles Crane are at the mall and end up in a funny acting elevator.


NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters from Punky Brewster or Frasier. All rights go to NBC, Syndicated, Grub Street, Shout! and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money off of these stories.

This is my first crossover so I'm interested to hear the feedback. I know that the years don't go together considering Punky Brewster is from the 80's and Frasier is from the 90's. Here, Punky Brewter takes place after it ends and Frasier takes place in season six (before Donny). I really hope you enjoy! :) ~markleen

* * *

Punky and Cherie were at the mall. They weren't necessarily shopping because they were both out of money, but they enjoyed just going into the different stores and trying on clothes and just walking around being goofy. They had wandered into _Sears _and found the area with all of the perfume samples. After spraying every bottle they could find (onto their selves and the air around them) they headed over to the elevator. Apparently, when you spay a lot of perfume on you, you can get very thirsty from inhaling it… They waited for the elevator which was taking a very long time. The doors finally opened. They waited for the people who were already in there to get out before they got on. Just as they got on they heard a voice asking to please hold the elevator. Punky stood in the door way while they waited for the person to get on. A man, more on the skinny side, with blonde hair and blue eyes got on and thanked Punky for holding the doors. Cherie, who was standing by the buttons, politely asked, "Which floor, Mister…"

"Actually, it's Doctor… Dr. Niles Crane. Third floor please."

"Alright." She pressed the top button.

The doors didn't seem to be closing.

"Did you press the 'close door' button?"

"Yeah."

A few seconds later the doors finally shut.

Punky spoke up, "So you're a doctor? Well Doc… I hurt my wrist the other day and it's still sort of bothering me." She held up her wrist. "Do you think that you could take a look at it?"

Niles laughed, "Well actually I'm not that kind of doctor, I'm a physiatrist… but I would suggest getting a wrap for it. Suddenly, the scent of the perfume hit him. "Wow! How much perfume are you two wearing?"

Both Punky and Cherie shrugged, "We lost track after the Chanel."

Just then the elevator doors opened.

Niles saw that it was all auto supply. This definitely wasn't the right floor. He looked at the floor number which said 'B' for basement.

"Are you sure you pressed the button for the third floor?"

Cherie nodded, "Positive."

"That's odd… this is the basement."

Punky looked at Cherie, "Press the top button again."

She did, and the elevator dinged.

"Maybe if I press the bottom button it will bring us to the top."

Punky looked up at Niles, "Is there any car stuff you want to get while we're down here?"

Niles giggled, "No way. If God had intended for me to be a mechanic he wouldn't have given me my _AAA _card…"

Punky and Cherie laughed.

The elevator stopped on the ground floor which was the floor they had started on.

"Now this is just really, really, odd…" Punky and Cherie nodded in agreement.

Punky shrugged, "Well I guess the middle button will bring us to the top…" she pressed the button.

Cherie put her hand on her head, "I hope this is the right one… I'm dizzy because I'm so thirsty!"

Punky agreed, "Yeah, so am I."

"I think it's also because you two are inhaling all of that perfume… as am I…"

"I can't even smell it anymore."

"Neither can I."

Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What was that?" Cherie asked nervously.

"I think the elevator stopped!"

This was not something that Niles was happy about. He hated elevators as it was. It was hard enough for him to keep riding it until he found the right floor. On top of that, he was stuck with two girls who looked about twelve or thirteen, who had both just sprayed every perfume in the store. "Okay now, don't panic… we just have to call someone… oh great, no phone…" he was talking very fast and nervously.

Punky walked over to Niles, "Are you alright Dr. Crane?"

"Perfectly fine…" Not really, he started to hyperventilate. Punky looked over at Cherie unsure what to do. Cherie looked at the panel of buttons and found the 'call help' button. She quickly pressed it and waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Our elevator stopped!"

"Okay… where are you?"

"I just told you that our elevator stopped… where else could we be?"

Punky walked back to Cherie, "I think he means which elevator."

"Oh… you talk… I'll… listen."

"Hi, we are at the _Sears _store in the mall."

"Okay, who else is in there with you?"

"My friend, and a physiatrist who is hyperventilating. Speaking of which, how the heck do we stop him?"

"Is there a paper bag with you?"

"No."

"Well… then tell him to try his best to slow down his breathing and relax I guess…"

"Okay…"

Cherie went over to Niles and did as the man on the speaker said.

"May I ask how old you and your friend are?"

"We're thirteen."

"Okay, I'll get someone down right away."

"Thanks!"

Niles finally calmed down, "I'm very sorry about that… I really don't like elevators."

"We can tell…"

When Niles wasn't paying attention, Cherie whispered to Punky, "What is this guy is dangerous?"

Punky whispered back, "I don't think he is. He probably would have done something already… besides, he doesn't look dangerous. He's wearing a fancy suite for Pete's sake."

"You're right."

There was an awkward silence.

Niles tried to make conversation, "So you girls have a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours."

Cherie looked at Punky with fear in her eyes. Punky made a face indicating that she should just relax. "Well, I'm Punky and this is Cherie."

"Punky… that's an interesting name. I don't believe that I've ever heard that before."

Punky smiled.

Cherie still had her suspicions about Niles. She decided to try and get more information about him. "So, do you have any kids? Are you even married?"

Niles sighed, "No kids, and I'm in the middle of divorce proceedings…"

"Oh… we're sorry."

"It's alright."

"Any siblings?"

"I have a brother."

"Cool, what's his name?"

"Frasier."

"That's an interesting name… what does he do?"

"He is physiatrist as well… well actually… he's a radio physiatrist, so it's more like psychology to go."

"Cool! So is he famous?"

"He likes to think so."

The girls giggled.

"Does he live in Chicago as well?"

"No, and neither do I actually. We both live in Seattle, Washington."

"Wow! If you live there why are you here in Chicago?"

"I'm here for a convention?"

"Oh…"

Nothing else was really said. Cherie and Punky were still extremely thirsty.

Punky noticed that Niles had a briefcase. "You wouldn't happen to have any water in there would you?

"No, sorry."

Punky and Cherie moaned.

"I may have a package of M&Ms though…"

Their eyes lit up, "Really? Thanks!"

When Niles had his briefcase opened, Cherie noticed a picture of a woman. "Is that your wife? Well, ex-wife? Well, going to be ex-wife?"

He so badly wanted to say, 'I wish'. That is, if she had stuck with the first one. "No… she's my father's home care worker."

"What's that?"

"His physical therapist."

"Oh… why do you have a picture of her in your briefcase?"

"I guess because other than my brother she's my best friend."

"She's really pretty."

Niles handed them the candy, "She certainly is…" he gazed ay the photo for a a few seconds until his thoughts were interrupted by Punky's voice.

"What's her name?"

"Daphne."

"That's a nice name…"

"Sure is…" Once again he was gazing at Daphne's picture.

Punky whispered to Cherie, "I think he likes her." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

Nothing else was said until they all felt the elevator moving. They all stood up and waited for the elevator doors to open. The repair men asked if they were okay. Niles was, and so were Punky and Cherie other than the fact that they were extremely thirsty.

They were about to leave when Punky suddenly remembered that there was something wrong with the buttons.

"Oh, by the way, the buttons are all messed up. Up is down, down is middle, and we're assuming middle is up… we got stuck before we could test it."

"Thank you for letting us know."

Cherie grabbed Punky's arm, "Come on, Punky, I need water!"

They started to walk away when Niles stopped them.

"Hold it a second…" he handed them each a twenty dollar bill.

"Whoa! What's this for?"

"It's sort of an apology for freaking out. Besides, you seem like sweet children."

"Thank you very much, but we can't accept this…" Punky held out the money but Cherie grabbed it. "I can!"

Punky glared at Cherie, "Cherie!"

Cherie sighed, "Sorry…"

Niles laughed, "Please take it with my blessing."

"Thanks!"

Cherie added, "If we ever go nuts we'll make sure that we call you first!"

Niles smiled, "I appreciate the though." He waved goodbye and went on his way.

Cherie grinned, "Well… it looks like I'm forty bucks richer."

"You are not! He gave us each twenty!"

"Ah yes, but are you forgetting the twenty dollars you borrowed from me last week?"

Punky sighed and gave Cherie the money.

"Don't be too disappointed. Come on, I'll buy you some frozen yogurt."

"With coconut and hot fudge?"

"No coconut."

"Oh alright…"

They laughed knowing that this was a day they would never forget.

The End.


End file.
